


Is That So

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Mirandy soulmate AU where you can hear each other's thoughts.





	Is That So

_Miranda. Be nice._ The older woman heard in her head as she rolled her eyes. Leave it to her soulmate to invade her thoughts just to tell her to be nice.

_I’m always nice, darling._ She retorted, knowing that her brunette counterpart would get a kick out of it, pleased to hear her snort.

_Oh, of course. I don’t know what I was thinking._ The younger woman thought as Miranda smirked in her desk chair.

_Is there something I can do for you, Andrea?_ The editor asked as she flipped through some papers on her desk that required her attention.

_I wanted to remind you that the girls have a recital at school tonight and we promised to take them to dinner afterwards._

_You know I would never forget that. Want to try again?_ The older woman asked in good jest.

_I just miss you. I was out of town last week for work, and you’ve been really busy preparing for Paris since I’ve been back. I’m just excited to actually spend some time with you._ Andy explained, causing Miranda to freeze in her chair.

_Of course, darling. You know I miss you too, right? I’m finishing up here. I’ll be home in about 45 minutes._

_Really? I don’t want you to feel like you have to come home early for me._ The brunette thought back as Miranda scoffed.

*Please. Of course I do. You’re right, Andrea. We’ve hardly seen each other in the past few weeks and I’ll be leaving for Paris soon, and that will be another 2 weeks. *

_Well, when you put it that way._ Andy said in her head as Miranda continued to flip through her papers.

_I’ll talk to you when I’m getting in the car, I just have a few more documents to look at._ The grey haired woman added as Andy nodded, knowing that her wife couldn’t see her.

_Perfect, see you soon._

* * *

Andy and Miranda both had been in for the shock of their lives on the day they met. Andy had not yet met her soulmate, but that was not terribly unusual for a 27 year old. However, as a 50 year old woman, Miranda’s hope of meeting her soulmate had dwindled along with her first, and subsequent marriages.

Andy was certainly not expecting to hear her soulmate for the first time before a very important job interview she had finally procured.

Soulmates were identified for the first time when they were within half a mile of each other. It started out as hearing their thoughts in your head, essentially hearing their inner monologue until you figured out who the other was and met physically.

After meeting each other in person, soulmates got to know each other better and become more comfortable and the thoughts dwindled, but were replaced with the connection of being able to talk to each other in their thoughts.

Opening a connection with your soulmate was easy enough to do once you got more settled. At the beginning of the relationship, general mind chatter would filter through the couple’s thoughts, hearing snippets of what their soulmate had been thinking at that time. As experience in the relationship was gained, thoughts were more easily controlled and shared, with conversations being able to be had more effortlessly and silent to the outside world.

Most simply said their soulmate’s name or a nickname as a sort of calling card before their soulmate keyed in and they were able to converse.

Needless to say, Miranda and Andrea were both in denial that they were each other’s soulmates. Miranda, because Andy was so young and drab compared to herself, while Andy was in denial not because of Miranda’s age, but because of her grandeur and reputation gathered from being in the Elias-Clark building for only a few minutes.

After the initial surprise wore off, the two spoke in their thoughts and eventually decided to go out to dinner.

Andy had not been hired, nor had she even completed the interview at Runway magazine as it would have been a conflict of interest and she had no interest in being an employee of the company her soulmate ran.

She didn’t feel like hearing any rumors of nepotism, so she sat for other unrelated interviews and walked away with a job as a journalist at The Mirror. She wasn’t sure how she eventually swung an interview, but she had. She later found out that Miranda had found out where else she’d applied for jobs and had done some digging and ended up putting a call in to the editor of The Mirror.

* * *

True to her word, Miranda was walking through the door of their Brownstone 45 minutes later, having talked to Andy as she was in the car.

“Andrea?” The woman spoke aloud as her voice rang through the house.

“Living room.” She heard the response as she was slipping off her high heels, leaving them at the door as they’d be heading out to the twin’s recital in a short time.

The grey haired woman smiled as she walked into their living room, enjoying the view of her three favorite girls all sitting on the floor playing some card game.

“Hi girls.” Miranda said, smile evident in her voice as she walked further into the living room, bending over to place a kiss on both Cassidy and Caroline’s heads.

Andy had stood up as Miranda said hello to the twins, the brunette smiling as Miranda turned to her next and brought the younger woman into her arms.

The two shared a chaste kiss as the twins were currently watching them, and both remained in their hug until Caroline started whining about it being Andy’s turn.

* * *

“Miranda, Mrs. Priestly is on the phone for you.” Miranda heard Emily say, slightly puzzled as to why she was calling her wife that.

While Andy had changed her last name to Priestly so she would match the rest of her family, she had always been known as Andy to Emily, who had become one of her best friends.

“Thank you, Emily.” The grey haired woman said, brushing off the weirdness of it all.

“Hi darling.” She said as she picked up the phone.

“Hi Miranda, I mainly called because Emily pissed me off earlier and I wanted to boss her around a little bit.”

“Is that why she’s referring to you as Mrs. Priestly?” The editor asked with a proud smile.

“It sure is. I told her she would be in great trouble with you if she didn’t refer to me as Mrs. Priestly today.”

“I’m sure she knows she’s in the doghouse then.” Miranda stated as Andy made a sound of agreement.

“She does. And I’m going to milk it for the rest of the day.”

“That’s my girl.” Miranda said proudly. “Need I ask what this little tiff between you two is about?”

“Nope, it’s no big deal.” The writer said as Miranda nodded in her office.

“Regardless, it’s nice to hear your voice.”

“You always hear my voice. Sometimes in your own head. I thought you’d be tired of it.” Andy said, somewhat joking, knowing what Miranda would say.

“Never. You know that.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

* * *

“Thank you for finally showing up!” Emily shrieked at Andy as the redhead met the three youngest Priestly women in the lobby of the hotel a few short weeks later.

“Not our fault that the flight got delayed, Em.” Andy said with a smirk as the twins chuckled under their breath.

“I don’t care! You should’ve taken the jet!”

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise for Miranda.”

“You better surprise the pants off her because she’s been in quiet a mood since we arrived. And I have a feeling it’s because of you three, heaven knows why.” The redhead said sternly.

“Love you too, Em.” Andy added with a smirk, smiling openly as Emily rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” The redhead said as she rolled her eyes. “I’d appreciate you more if you were a certain Brazilian model I’m rather fond of.”

“I figured as much.” Andy said as Emily tried not to pout.

“Wipe that frown off your face, querida.” The British woman heard from behind her.

“Serena?” She breathed out as she remained standing like a fish out of water, mouth gaping.

“Surprise, Em.” Andy said as she looked at her stepdaughters, all of them smiling.

“Here’s the key to Miranda’s suite. You can surely figure it out from there. Miranda is currently at brunch. She’s expected back within the hour.” The redhead said as she stuck out the key, barely looking at anything or anyone but her soulmate.

“Thanks, Charlton. See you both later.”

* * *

“I will fire that girl, I swear. Who leaves luggage near the middle of the floor? Does she suddenly think we’re sharing a suite? This is not summer camp.” Miranda muttered, irritated as she shut the door behind her.

The three other Priestly women smirked from their places in the living room, each of them holding some sort of beverage and lounging on a couch or in a chair, trying to make it look like they’d been there for a while.

“Ridiculous. Is good help so hard to find?” Miranda continued to mutter as she stomped through the suite, stopping to set her bag down on desk.

_I think Emily is pretty great help._ Andy thought in her head, knowing that Miranda would hear her, as she usually did when the older woman was angry.

The silver haired woman froze before she focused on what her wife had just said.

_Pardon?_ She asked back in a steely voice.

_There’s something for you in the living room, Mrs. Priestly._ The brunette continued to converse through their thoughts.

_You best not be lying to me, Andrea._ The older woman thought as she stormed into the living room, freezing again as she watched her daughters look up and smile and her wife hold up her mimosa in a toasting fashion.

“You’re here.” Miranda stated softly, her demeanor suddenly becoming less intense.

“Of course we are, Miranda. Did you really think we were going to not see you for 2 weeks?”

“I hoped not.” She said as she walked towards her girls, opening her arms to them-something she had gotten significantly more comfortable doing since she met Andrea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
